Across Dimensions
by Felidae Silvestris
Summary: A pair of girls begin a journey across space and time trying to get home. The main characters are OCs. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Felidae: I am so proud of myself right now!

Genkimon: Why? Because you have, like, four fics going on right now?

Felidae: No, because I actually got this thing off the ground and am working on it!

Genkimon: You still don't own it, though.

Felidae: sigh Nope. I do not own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen, Digimon, or Hogosha. Anyways, I've been working on getting this up for a looooong time. It's only slightly based on Shaun Garin's D3, but not really.

Genkimon: Welcome to another round of insanity.

Felidae: Oh, and Himeko and Hogosha are students at the Tower of Fang. Their teacher is Hartia, who is partnered with Tapirmon. Okay … now on to the story!

**Title:** Across Dimensions

**Written by:** Felidae Silvestris a.k.a. digifreak18

**Chapter:** Prologue

"Trust me, you're going to get into trouble," Hogosha said, watching Himeko from stop the courtyard wall.

"Now why would I get into trouble for doing what Hartia-sensei(1) is always nagging me to do?" Himeko replied, her hands on her hips.

"I don't think he meant for you to practice opening portals," BlackTailmon said dryly, he eyes gleaming in the shadow of the wall.

"It's dangerous," Genkimon added, "Hartia-sensei said so himself."

"I'll be careful," Himeko told him, folding her hands together in front of her. "It's not as if I can't control my powers."

Hogosha rolled her eyes. "You said that the last time you set fire to Hartia-sensei's favorite tree, too."

"Nothing's going to happen, Hogosha-chan."

"And that's what you said before we became lovers, or don't you remember?"

Himeko looked over her shoulder and grinned at her lover. "I did _that_ on purpose, Hogosha-chan. Now, shush, so I can do this."

"Whatever, just don't hurt yourself. I don't think I could stand that."

"I love you, too."

Hogosha watched as Himeko concentrated power from the surrounding area and held it between her hands. Himeko slowly pulled her hands apart, revealing a shimmering blue disk between them. She continued to pull apart her hands and the disk continued to grow. The disk grew until it was just big enough to allow passage through it.

Himeko turned to Hogosha and grinned. "See? No problem."

Hogosha jumped down, stirring up dust as she did so. "Well, it doesn't look like anything's wrong with it … where's it go?"

Himeko shrugged. "No idea."

"You didn't set coordinates!"

"We could always find out where it leads," Genkimon suggested, raising a paw to touch the portal's edge. Without warning, he was suddenly being sucked into the portal.

"Genkimon!" Himeko cried, and leapt through after him.

Hogosha groaned and grabbed Himeko's staff and their bookbags. "Come on, BT, we'd better go after them."

"Ya know, I knew we'd have to do this," BlackTailmon said.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Would it have stopped them?"

Hogosha sighed as her partner situated herself on her shoulder. "Nope. Ikuyo(2)."

sensei teacher

Ikuyo let's go

Felidae: Okay … that's pretty much how this whole thing starts … they get sucked into a portal and are off somewhere.

Genkimon: Why'd it have to be me?

Felidae: Because you're mischievous, that's why.

Genkimon: I HATE causing things …

Felidae: Anyways … the home universe is an Orphen/Digimon universe. Hope you guys like it. There may (most likely) be some run-ins with people from my other fics, excluding Object of My Obsession for the reason that it's done already.

Genkimon: Do people actually want you to write another chapter to that?

Felidae: Yep. But I have to be in the right mood to write like that, so I'm not going to.

Genkimon: Okies … REVIEW!


	2. El Hazard

Felidae: Hehehe! I got it done! I actually wrote a second chapter!

Genkimon: Um … kay…

Felidae: Oh, and I don't own Digimon, Sorcerous Stabber Orphen, or ElHazard

Genkimon: We knew that

Felidae: Shut up.

**Title**: Across Dimensions

**Written By**: Felidae Silvestris

**Chapter**: One, ElHazard

"Himeko!" Shiyama Hogosha, a green-haired, crimson-eyed sorceress, ran toward her lover, carrying a pair of backpacks and a well-worn staff. On her shoulder sat a black cat with odd blue and red markings on its forepaws and purple stripes on it's tail.

"Hogosha-chan, I don't think I know where we are." Sorano Himeko, Hogosha's brown-haired, blue-eyed lover, turned, a panicked look on her face. "Genkimon doesn't look much like himself and his collar's gone! And BlackTailmon! Look at her."

The cat on Hogosha's shoulder titled its head to one side. "Nani?"

Hogosha glanced at the feline and jumped. "Holy !"

"I don't look that bad, do I?" asked BlackTailmon, jumping to the ground.

Another cat, this one with grey points on brown and a grey mohawk, peeked out from behind Himeko's robes. "You do look kinda funny, BT."

BlackTailmon swatted his nose, claws kept in. "I wasn't asking you, Genkimon."

"Oh, this is all my fault," Himeko groaned, covering her face with her hands. "If only I hadn't insisted on practicing my portal-making…"

"Hey, it's okay," Hogosha said, setting down her items and taking Himeko in her arms. "Nobody's hurt, and we're together, aren't we?"

Himeko nodded. "I guess so."

"Good. Now, let's try to get back home. Hartia-sensei won't even know we were gone."

Himeko nodded again and moved out of Hogosha's embrace. She folded her hands together and shut her eyes. "Here goes nothing." She stood for a few moments, trying to draw on her power. "Anou ... Hogosha-chan?"

"Nani?"

"It's not working."

"What do you mean, 'it's not working'?"

Himeko dropped her arms and turned toward Hogosha. "I can't get any power, not even from myself. It's not working."

"Try it with your staff, I brought it for you."

"Yoshe." Himeko took her staff and held it before her. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. This time, power concentrated at the tip of the staff and began to form into a blue disk. The disk grew, but suddenly disappeared. Himeko leaned against her staff, breathing hard. "Crap."

"Doo shimashita ka." Hogosha asked, looking concerned.

"She's too tired," Genkimon told her, rubbing himself against Himeko's legs.

"Gomen nasai," Himeko said, her voice small.

"Daijoubu desu," Hogosha replied, wrapping her arms around her lover. She kissed Himeko's forehead and allowed the older girl to lean against her. "Change of plans, find a village and see if we can't get some rest. We'll try again later, yoshe ka."

Himeko nodded. "Let me rest just a few minutes, though, my legs are all shaky."

Hogosha nodded. "BlackTailmon, go scout a bit, we'll follow when Himeko's ready."

"Hai!" BlackTailmon replied, cocking her tail in a mock salute.

"What about me?" Genkimon asked.

"You stay here. You're Himeko-chan's familiar, you should be able to help her a little."

Genkimon grinned in his way and Himeko looked up at Hogosha. "Arigatou," she said.

"No problem," Hogosha replied, kissing Himeko fully.

Himeko and Hogosha stumbled into a diner, followed by their Digimon familiars. Hogosha helped Himeko into a chair as a butch redhead came running from the kitchen.

"Hogosha-kun! Doo shimashita ka."

Hogosha looked up at the redhead. "Anou, do I know you?"

"Of course you do. So what's wrong with Himeko-chan?"

"She over-exerted herself. Now, let's pretend I had a random bout of amnesia. Who are you and where are we?"

"Watashi wa Jinnai Nanami. We're in ElHazard."

"And where is that in relation to the Tower of Fang?" Hogosha asked.

Nanami gave Hogosha a look that said she was totally baffled. "The Tower of what?"

"Different dimension, Hogosha-chan," BlackTailmon reminded her. "The Tower of Fang may not exist here."

"Anou, could I please have a glass of water?" Himeko asked, tugging lightly on Hogosha's sleeve.

"I'll get you something." Nanami rushed toward the kitchen.

Hogosha sat down next to Himeko and put an arm around her shoulder. "Daijoubu ka?"

"Hai, daijoubu," Himeko whispered, leaning her head on Hogosha's shoulder. "I'm just really tired and really thirsty." She sighed. "Gomen nasai."

"Daijoubu desu."

"Hey, we're alive, aren't we?" Genkimon said, jumping into Himeko's lap. "Stop sulking, we're all okay. A bit different-looking, sure, but still okay."

"Here ya go!" Nanami reappeared and handed Himeko the glass. "So, doo shimashita ka."

"Himeko-chan opened a portal from our world to this one," Hogosha explained, "which was bad enough, but then she tried to open a new one, to get us back home."

"I didn't think I used up too much power," Himeko said, after taking a gulp of water. "Apparently, I was very wrong."

"Okay … I'm confused," Nanami told them. "You opened a portal to _our_ world, and then tried to open another one to the same place?"

Hogosha shook her head. "We're not from your world, Nanami-san. We're from a different world. Himeko-chan opened a portal from our world to this world and then tried to open a portal back to our world." She watched as Nanami's expression got even more confused.

"I don't think she gets it, Hogosha-chan," BlackTailmon said, looking up from washing her paws. "Maybe you should wait for someone who _will_ understand."

"Like who?"

"Do I look like I know?"

"Maybe you should talk to Mizuhara-kun or Schtalubaugh-sensei," Nanami quipped. "I'll take you guys up to the palace. I have to give Makoto his lunch anyway."

"That's be great," Himeko said, grinning.

"You say you're from an alternate universe, eh?" asked a short old man called Schtalubaugh. "A different world from even the one Makoto, Nanami, and Fujisawa?"

"That's right," Hogosha nodded.

"This is very curious. You see, the Himeko and Hogosha from this world have disappeared. This happened, most likely, just around the time the two of you arrived."

"Four," BlackTailmon added.

"Four," Schtalubaugh conceded. "In other words, I believe that the four of you may have started a chain reaction, sending the Himeko and Hogosha from one dimension into another."

Hogosha bent her head onto one hand. "Crap."

"You're all welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Thanks." Hogosha pushed herself to her feet. "I'm going to talk to Himeko-chan and then we'll get back to you, Schtalubaugh-sensei."

"Of course."

"Come on, BT." The pair strolled out of Schtalubaugh's lab and toward the room where Himeko slept. Hogosha's eyes drifted to the ElHazardian architecture which was so much more advanced than the architecture of the Tower of Fang. Ornate arches rose above each doorway, giving the palace a more regal look.

"And just _what_ is the matter with you?" came a snappish female voice, jerking Hogosha out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl about her age with her hands on her hips. Peering out from behind this girl was another, this one shorter and with blue hair and big pink eyes. "Sumimamasen ka."

"You're looking around with this weird expression on your face," said the brown-haired girl.

"And this is your business, why?"

"Hogosha, don't talk that way to Fatora Hime-sama," quipped the blue-haired girl.

_Fatora Hime-sama, huh?_ Nanami had warned Hogosha about the amorous lesbian princess and her equally amorous "hand-maiden", Alielle. "Just because I'm living here, doesn't mean I have to tell you everything."

Fatora slid up beside the sorceress and latched on to her arm. "Now really, Hogosha, don't be so mean. I'm sure if you come _play_ with Alielle and I, you would feel _so_ much better."

"Yes, yes, come play with us, Hogosha!" Alielle giggled, latching onto Hogosha's waist.

"Iie, I don't think so." Hogosha pushed at her captors, trying to escape. She looked toward BlackTailmon. "A little help here?"

"What do I look like, a dog?" BlackTailmon said. "Wait a few seconds, your hime-sama is going to be here in a few moments"

"Dude, hands _off_ my girlfriend!" Himeko appeared around a corner, holding her staff in one hand.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" asked Fatora.

Himeko held her staff out before her and shot a stream of water at Fatora. "Let her go, Fatora Hime-sama, or I'll drench you again … with something less than pleasant."

Fatora and Alielle scattered, leaving the sorceresses and their familiars alone in the hall. Himeko ran forward and flung her arms around Hogosha's neck. Genkimon and BlackTailmon had a similar reunion, which consisted of pouncing at each other's tails.

"How did you know who those girls were?" Hogosha asked, nuzzling Himeko's neck.

"I ran into Mizuhara-kun and he told me," Himeko replied. "Ara!" She pulled back a little. "Mizuhara-kun wants to meet you! Come on!"

"Mizuhara-kun!" Himeko dragged Hogosha into a cluttered workshop. "Mizuhara-kun!"

"Soran - itai!" a brunette male stood, hitting his head on a table in the process. Hogosha couldn't help but notice the similarities between him and Fatora. "Sorano-san, konnichi wa, again."

"I brought Hogosha-chan. Hogosha-chan, this is Mizuhara Makoto. Mizuhara-kun, this is my koibito, Shiyama Hogosha."

"Mizuhara-kun." Hogosha bowed, all but ignoring Himeko's arm around hers. "Himeko-chan forgot to introduce my familiar, BlackTailmon."

"Charmed," BlackTailmon said.

"Hajimemashite doozo yoroshiku. Shiyama-san, Sorano-san had told me all about your predicament," Makoto said. "I have something for you that will help you use your powers, much like Sorano-san's staff."

Hogosha raised an eyebrow. "Sou desu ka."

"Hold on a sec." Makoto ducked down again, looking for something.

"Mizuhara-kun is an inventor," Himeko explained.

"He has cool stuff in here," Genkimon said, grinning in his cat-like way.

"Ah! Here it is!" Makoto rose, holding up a black ring triumphantly. He stumbled over his inventions as he made his way over to Hogosha. "This is a ring that channels power."

"Does it actually work?" Hogosha asked, turning the ring over in her hands.

"Only one way to find out."

Hogosha slid the ring onto her finger where it glinted in the light, like onyx. She pointed to one of Makoto's inventions and concentrated on levitating it. The object shot up into the air, slamming into the ceiling and breaking apart. "That … packs a punch."

"Amazing!" Makoto latched onto Hogosha's hand, examining the ring. "Look, when you use it, it turns red."

"She broke the flutter-invention!" Genkimon exclaimed, batting at on of the pieces.

"Anou, sou desu, gomen nasai," Hogosha said, laughing sheepishly.

"Not a problem," Makoto replied. "I have others."

"Hogosha-chan…" Himeko tugged on Hogosha's sleeve. "Don't we have to try going home?"

Hogosha nodded. "Mizuhara-kun, we really do need to try getting home. Would you tell Schtalubaugh-sensei that we've gone, if we do end up going somewhere?"

"Of course," Makoto agreed, taking a step backward. "Mind if I watch? For scientific purposes?"

"Doesn't bother me," Himeko said, getting into her portal-making position. "Just be quiet." She began to concentrate, which caused a blue disk to begin to grow at the tip of her staff. The disk grew quickly, until it was the correct size. "There. Ready?"

"See you around, maybe," Hogosha told Makoto as she grabbed Himeko's hand. "Oh, and thanks for the ring!"

Together, with their Digimon on their shoulders, the sorceresses stepped through the portal, which promptly closed.

**Your very own Japanese dictionary!** (definitions are according to the Random House Japanese to English, English to Japanese Dictionary)

-chan - (the "a" pronounced like cha-cha) used after a person's given name to express intimacy and affection

Nani - what

Sensei - teacher

Anou - (not in the dictionary) pause (like um…)

Yoshe - Good!

Doo shimashita ka - what happened/what's the matter?

Gomen nasai - sorry

Daijoubu desu - It's okay

Ka - particle used as a question marker

Hai - yes

Arigatou - thank you

-kun - Mr./Ms.

Watashi - I/Me

wa - am/is

-san - Mr./Mrs./Ms.

Hime - princess

Sumimasen - Excuse me!

-sama - Mr./Mrs./Ms. Formal (used mainly for royalty, gods, and goddesses)

Ara - Oh!

Itai - ow

Koibito - lover; boyfriend/girlfriend

Hajimemashite doozo yoroshiku - Nice to meet you, for the first time 

Sou desu - yes or really

Felidae: Okay, this chapter, due to the appearance of Princess Fatora, took place in an alternate OAV universe. Sorry for the lack of the other characters, I didn't have enough room. Get over it.

Genkimon: That was kinda harsh.

Felidae: They'll live. Till next time! Ja!


	3. Petshop of Horrors

**Title:** Across Dimensions

**Written By:** Felidae Silvestris

**Chapter:** Petshop of Horrors

**A/N:** Hogosha only knows Japanese/Common at this point. Himeko, Ten-chan, Count D, and the other pets can speak both English and Japanese/Common. Leon a Chris can only speak English, but as Chris only speaks telepathically at this point, the language doesn't really matter. Chris' telepathic speech is encased in these: . Anything I can't figure out how to say in Japanese shall be placed in brackets and … everything else is translated at the bottom of the page to the best of my ability.

Felidae: Welcome to the next chapter of Across Dimensions! Today we are visiting the Petshop of Horrors universe/dimension!

Genkimon: For those of you not familiar with Pet Shop of Horrors, here's a basic summary: A guy called Count D run a petshop that sells rare pets that mostly look like humans to the patrons, D, and Chris. A detective names Leon Orcot keeps trying to pin murders enacted by D's patrons and/or their pets on D. They eventually become friends … sort of … and Leon gets D to take care of his younger brother Chris who can only speak telepathically at the moment.

Felidae: Yeah … it's fun at the pets' human forms are hot … drool And I don't own Petshop of Horrors, although I would like to …

Genkimon: in a whisper She'd ruin it.

"This doesn't look like the Tower of Fang," Genkimon pointed out as he emerged from the portal.

"No, it looks like we've been dropped into some place where silks and odd patterns seem to be the norm," Hogosha said and then turned to Himeko. "Any idea where we are?"

"Again, no. But the good news it, I'm not as tired as I was last time," Himeko replied, pushing aside a drapery with her staff. "However, the smell in here -"

"Hey you!" a male voice interrupted Himeko's words. The sorceresses and Digimon whirled around to face a young man dressed in odd clothing (for them, that is), specifically, tight black shorts, a black tank-top, a sheer over-shirt, and black, combat boots. His ears were pointed and his hair was dressed in a long braid. "Yeah, I'm talking to you four. What are you doing back here?"

"Um well … you see…" Himeko glanced at Hogosha for help.

"Mind telling us where 'back here' is? And maybe who you are?" Hogosha chimed in.

"Um, Hogosha," BlackTailmon whispered, "that's a nine-tailed fox."

"What are you talking about? That's a boy."

"He's both," Himeko said.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Ya know, maybe I should take you girls to see Count D."

"Who?"

"The owner of this shop. I'm called Ten-chan, by the way. Come on, follow me."

"Yo, Count!" Ten-chan greeted as he led the travelers into another ornately styled room, this one appearing to be the main room of the shop.

"Ten-chan, what - oh!" A man, dressed in long, ornate, Chinese robes stood over a coffee table, a tea tray in hand. His black hair was cropped to his chin, one side of his face obscured by a lock of hair. "Good evening, ladies, welcome to Count D's petshop. I am D."

"KAMMAN wa hanashimasen deshita (1)," Hogosha hissed at Himeko.

"I know that," Himeko replied. "D-san wa 'Konban wa. Irrasshaimase KANTO DI no PETTOya desu. Watashi wa DI desu'. (2)"

"Nihongo wa hanashimashita ka. (3)" D asked.

"Nihongo ka. (4)" Hogosha asked, confused.

"What you are speaking now is Japanese."

"Oh."

"What is this language called?" Himeko asked, switching to her native tongue.

"English," D replied. "Why do you ask, Miss -"

"Sorano. Sorano Himeko and she's Shiyama Hogosha. We call it Roteshwan where we," she indicated Hogosha and herself, "come from."

D raised an eyebrow. "And where is it you come from?"

"The Tower of Fang."

"I've never heard of such a tower."

"Can someone please clue me in, here?" Hogosha suddenly exclaimed.

"Perhaps we should switch back to Japanese for your friend?" D suggested.

Himeko nodded. "Gomen nasai, Hogosha-chan."(5) (**A/N:** Now we're back to full Japanese when people speak)

"Daijoubu, Himeko-chan. (6) So … where did we end up?" Hogosha asked.

"That is a good question, " Himeko replied. "D-san, where are we?"

"We, ladies, are in the United States of America. Specifically, the state of California and the city of Los Angeles. Irrasshaimase. (7)"

"Now I think the question is, where is that in relation to the Tower of Fang?" BlackTailmon asked.

"I've never heard of this 'Tower of Fang'," D told them.

"This is bad," Genkimon said, jumping onto Himeko's lap.

"Aren't we the master of the bleeding obvious?" BlackTailmon rolled her eyes, looking up at her mate from her spot on the floor.

"Why is that bad?" D asked, pouring tea.

"We were trying to get home, and I ended up dropping us somewhere that's not the Tower of Fang," Himeko explained. "I know I had the coordinates right, too."

"I see. Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you need to. But be warned, this shop holds many dangerous creatures."

"We'll be careful," Hogosha assured him.

D nodded, just before the shop door burst open and a blond man dragging a blond boy entered the shop.

"Hey, D!" shouted the man.

"Leon. Ladies, allow me to introduce Leon and his brother Chris. Leon, Chris, these are Shiyama Hogosha and Sorano Himeko," D said, a hand extended toward the girls.

Hi! Chris greeted, his words travelling through something like telepathy.

"Konnichiwa," Himeko said, bending to his level. "How are you today?"

"Chris," D interrupted, "why don't you take Miss Sorano and Miss Shiyama to visit Honlon."

But D - 

"Please, Chris. I need to have a word with Leon."

All right … Chris gestured to Himeko and Hogosha, who scooped up their Digimon and followed him.

"Um … who is Honlon?" Himeko asked.

Honlon is a girl with multiple personalities, Chris replied. They call each other sister and my favorite is Junrei. 

"Multiple personalities, huh? Sounds interesting." Hogosha grinned, earning her an elbow in the side from Himeko. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Look!" Himeko gestured to the colossal and ornate door they had stopped in front of. A large, sinuous dragon was carved into it, looking rather like a sea serpent with its background of waves.

I should warn you, Chris said. Junrei and her sisters fight a lot. 

"Nothing more than we're used to," BlackTailmon said wryly. "Lead on, Chris."

Chris pushed open the door, revealing another room hung with silks. Chinese dragons like the one on the door wound around pillars and folding silk screens stood in front of the walls. Chinese pottery filled with flowers stood close to the screens. The whole room culminated with a large, throne-like divan perched atop a dais. Sitting among the pillows on the divan was a little girl, dressed in ornate Chinese robes, flowers in her hair; or a huge three-headed dragon, however you saw her.

Himeko gasped, grasping Hogosha's arm and hugging Genkimon closer to her. "Himeko … can't … breathe…" Genkimon panted.

"What's your problem?" Hogosha asked.

"She's a … dragon…" Himeko replied, her eyes wide.

Chris and Hogosha gave her a puzzled look. "Chris, you know you're not supposed to bring guests back here," said the girl, a D-like mysterious smile on her face.

D told me to bring them, Chris explained. This is Shiyama Hogosha and Sorano Himeko. 

"And the Digimon," BlackTailmon interjected. "Everyone forgets about us. I'm BlackTailmon and this is Genkimon, my mate."

"I see," said the girl before her facial expression changed and she jumped off the divan and ran over to Chris. "You've brought visitors! Hello, I'm Junrei. That was my sister Shuko."

"Interesting…" Hogosha gave Junrei another of her puzzled looks.

"You don't believe me…" Junrei's eyes started to tear.

Oh Junrei, don't cry, Chris said, patting her on the back.

"She's always crying, Chris. You should be used to it by now," the girl snapped, tears no longer threatening to fall. "And as for you four, you need to leave. Go back where you came from."

Kanan … Chris rubbed the back of his neck.

"We can't…" Genkimon told the girl. "We tried last time and it didn't work."

"Well go back anyway!" Kanan yelled.

"Kanan, be reasonable." Shuko was back. "If D sent them back here, there must be something we can do to help them."

"If … if you could…" Himeko stuttered. "I t-tried the c-coordinates b-but we e-ended up h-here instead of h-home…"

Shuko smiled. "Perhaps what you really need is a mystic. But for now perhaps you should try again."

"We have power problems though," Hogosha pointed out.

"We'd be happy to lend you some of our power."

"Um … okay…" Himeko pulled a little away from Hogosha and set down Genkimon. "Let's try this again." She took up her usual position and shivered as she felt Honlon feeding power to her. The portal formed quickly with only a little concentration.

"That's it!" Hogosha said excitedly. "Let's go."

Good bye, everyone, Chris said as he waved.

The sorceresses stepped through the portal and were gone. Junrei burst into tears.

**Translations!**

KAMMAN wa hanashimasen deshita. - He's not speaking Common.

D-san wa 'Konban wa. Irasshai KANTO DI no PETTOya desu. Watashi wa DI desu. - D said, 'Good evening. Welcome to Count D's petshop. I am D.'

Nihongo wa hanashimashita ka. - You speak Japanese? Or Do you speak Japanese.

Nihongo ka. - Japanese?

Gomen nasai, Hogosha-chan - I'm sorry, Hogosha-chan.

Daijoubu, Himeko-chan - It's okay, Himeko-chan

Irrasshaimase - Welcome

**Note:** Honlon is a bit OOC but I just can't write them … it's hard! --' And my translations are probably totally off so yeah, sorry about that. --'


End file.
